Time of Magic
by Song Of Hope
Summary: I want to make it very clear, this is not my story, this is my best friends story, sher doesn't have an account and asked me to post it. Her computer isn't compatible with Microsoft, so, she couldn't upload it.
1. The Blue Box

**DB-DBZ-DBGTfab2016: Note, this is not my story, as i said in the summery, this is my best friends story. Her screenname is CaptinJack'sMurderer, you'll see why later on. Everything in here belongs to her imagination.**

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.  
>Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.<br>I own Morgan.

When a big blue Police Telephone Box materialized in a Hogwarts corridor, 13-year-olds Harry, Hermione, and Ron were first on the scene.

"Oh my flipping heck," Ron said.

"The blue box," Hermione gasped. "It turns up in so many Muggle legends and here it is…in a Hogwarts corridor."

"What's in it?" Harry queried.

"Some accounts say a demon, some say a good wizard, and others say a fearless warrior."

"What do you say?" Ron asked. A man stepped out of the box and Hermione gasped.

"Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous."

The man was tall, with messy brown hair, a thin face, and a wide grin. He was wearing a blue suit and a long brown coat. When he saw the trio, his grin widened. "Hello. This box…my transport…she sensed an energy disturbance and she couldn't resist it…oh, is it a Sunday?"

"No sir, it's a Saturday," Hermione stuttered.

"Good, good, I like Saturdays. Saturdays are always good. No wonder she landed here." He abruptly switched tracks. "How rude of me! I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter; this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

He gasped. "No! I-I—no! What year is it for you?"

"Our…our third, sir," Harry said tremulously.

"A good year. Lots of surprises ahead, I-oh, hello! Professor McGonagall, I believe!" He pounced upon the astonished witch and shook her hand vigorously. "I'm the Doctor…err, is my box in the way?"  
>She circled the box. "How does it function? Electronics don't work inside Hogwarts."<p>

"Oh, she's not electronic! She's alive, she's got a soul…oh, is this the year with the dementors?"

"Yes," the astonished professor stammered.

"I better not park her outside, then. I can't imagine a dementor would handle the raw power of the TARDIS soul…that could get messy." Hermione was growing ever more entranced by this mysterious and gorgeous Doctor. Harry took her by the arm.

"It's time for Defense, Hermione, we wouldn't want to miss Lupin."

The Doctor asked, "Am I allowed to sit in?" He took out his psychic paper. "Representative for the International Bureau of Coed Magical Schools." Hermione, still blushing, took it upon herself to lead their guest to the classroom. Lupin glanced up.

"I haven't seen you about," he said. "My name is Remus Lupin."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Do you have a name?"

"Just the Doctor. A friend of mine routinely referred to me as 'sweetie', but that was a bit awkward. I represent the International Bureau of Coed Magical Schools."  
>Lupin tilted his head as if he sensed the lie, but he didn't say anything.<p>

The lesson passed uneventfully, albeit with some rude remarks from Draco. When the Doctor saw Lupin work magic, he said, "So that's why she brought me here."

After the lesson, Hermione suggested that they go to the Gryffindor common room. The Doctor said,

"That's a brilliant idea."

"Most of hers are," Harry remarked, and she glowed. As they set foot in the common room, a pretty girl with brown hair glanced up. Upon seeing the Doctor, she stood up and hissed with her grey eyes narrowed.

"Morgan?" Hermione queried.

"You!" she spat at the Doctor.

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"By legend only. Legend has it that the Doctor, the demon in the blue box, locked my ancestress Morgana le Fay in unbreakable chain on the Isle of Avalon. She died there, you know," she said softly. "Do you regret it?"

"It had to be done," the Doctor replied. Hermione sat down with her Arithmancy homework; Harry and Ron delved into Defense. The Doctor approached Morgan.

"I know you resent me, and I understand. But there are massive energy readings originating from this castle, and it could be dangerous. I need your help, Morgan le Fay." She considered him with a gaze highly reminiscent of McGonagall.

"This I will do," she said finally. (Author's note: This is set during David Tennant's year alone in '09. Harry is in his third year.) Morgan took the Doctor to the library. "I need the History of Wizardkind. When did it begin?" She skimmed the shelves and selected Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy.

"The earliest lines begin in the B.C. Wizardkind evolved with the Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons."

"Dark Times, that's what those were called. Carrionites were spreading their empire across the galaxies."

"Carrionites?"

"Shape-shifting aliens that harness energy; they can manipulate pure matter, and they called that magic. Suppose, early on, Carrionites mated with the evolving human race to create Wizardkind, who would naturally inherit their ancestors' powers…"

"We're aliens?" Morgan quavered.

"No, not really. You're a different species with different powers, but that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But what about the talking paintings, or Animagi, or werewolves?"

"Suppose somewhere down the line a gene got mutated, creating the first werewolf. As for Animagi…the Carrionite are, and have always been, shape shifters. Err, the paintings…a single witch or wizard generates so much energy that some of it seeps into the surroundings, which causes ghosts and talking paintings."

"Doctor, why did you lock Morgana away?"

"She wasn't just a witch; she was a true Carrionite…oh, dear."

"Remembered, have you, Doctor?" purred a woman who much resembled an older Morgan. "The ancient and primeval Spells of Binding were loosed the moment you said my name."

"I never said Morgana…"

"I have had many names throughout the centuries: Morrigan, Badb, Macha, Morgana, but my name was always Morgan le Fay." She turned to the younger Morgan and chanted, "Little niece, come with me. There are places to go and creatures to see." Morgan cocked her head. She seemed entranced. Suddenly, something tackled the Carrionite to the floor, and the spell of her gaze was broken. "Run!" Lupin yelled.

"Remus Lupin, the wolfish one. Hated since his life begun," the creature rhymed. He moaned, and his eyes flickered shut.

"Carrionites enchant in rhymes. It harnesses the power better than plain old words," the Doctor groaned.

"Rhymes are a talent of mine," Morgan replied with the ghost of a grin.

"Oh, little niece," sighed the older Morgan, getting to her feet, "you have no hope of beating me."  
>"The ignoble blood of Queen Morgan of Gore now turns to ice as she falls to the floor," the girl crooned malevolently. A spiderwebbing sheen of ice crept over the Carrionite's body. The younger girl smirked.<p>

"Words are not so good a cuff as chain or iron; now that's enough!" Heavy manacles appeared around the frozen witch's hands. They knelt beside Lupin's still body. Morgan grasped his wrist to find his pulse.

"He'll be alright in a few minutes," the Doctor said; the he felt a warm little mouth on his neck. "Wha-?"

Morgan hauled him to his feet and kissed him.

After supper that night, the Doctor returned to his TARDIS.

"It's been really lovely. Thanks, all."

Hermione, who had not heard about the kissing incident yet, asked, "How do you time travel, sir? Have you a Time Turner?"

He winked. "Oh no. My very contrary vehicle is alive." With that, he stepped into the TARDIS and disappeared. (Author's note: I addressed Morgan le Fay by her title, Queen Morgan of Gore. Also, I realize that I haven't given the younger Morgan an age. She is thirteen like Harry and his friends.)  
>About a week after the Doctor's visit, another familiar mischief-maker appeared at Hogwarts.<p>

"Well, I must've turned somewhere I shouldn't, because this doesn't look at all like Cardiff," Jack Harkness mused, gazing at the tall and forbidding stone building before him. An inexplicable chill swept over his heart, accompanied by a deluge of terrible memories.

"Luciene! Marvolo! Enough!" A girl with brown hair threw open the gate. "Sorry, dementors can be a pain sometimes."

"Dementors?"

"Soul-sucking creatures."

"And you named them?"

"They don't seem too fussed, surprisingly." She examined him critically. "You're Jack Harkness."

"How do you know?"

"You're on the Muggle most-wanted list. Come with me."

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"No, you don't," she replied coolly, halting the discussion. Instead of leading him to the castle, she had led him to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. A dog was sitting on one side of the clearing, but once he saw Morgan, he ran at them. In a second, he was upon them, whimpering and jumping all over Morgan, licking her chin, his tail wagging hard enough to shake his whole body.

"Okay! Down, boy, down!" she laughed. The dog sat obediently for all of two seconds before he snuffled Jack none-too-gently.

"Stay, Fluffy," Jack ordered. The dog growled, his black hackle fur standing on end. "Your pooch hates me."

"He isn't my pooch, he's my friend." Instead of a dog, a man was sitting, cross-legged, where the dog had been a moment ago.

"Okay, he's all yours, Padfoot," Morgan said.

"Should I save Moony a piece?" the man asked, his voice whispery and rough.

"He'd get indigestion," Morgan replied. The man called Padfoot rolled up his sleeves, pulled out a wand, and aimed it at Jack. Before the astonished man could begin to ask what he was doing, a burst of green light erupted from the wand and sent him sprawling, dead.

"He'll wake up any second, help me get him to the gates," Morgan said. Padfoot turned back into the dog and carried Jack to the gate on his back.

"Luciene, Marvolo, he's yours," Morgan said. Needless to say, the dementors got indigestion. (Author's note: Whether or not the dementors keep Jack's soul is entirely up to you. If you want him dead, that is brilliant.)


	2. The Great Snowball War

**Warning: Chapter 2 is fluff! Just wrote it because you all wanted a second chapter! Sorry if it's bad!**

Jack had sat stubbornly outside of Hogwarts's gates until winter, mostly because it wasn't until winter that Morgan _finally_ had her pet Dementors give Jack his soul back. At this point, Morgan came out to see him.

"Do you have a death wish, Captain?" she demanded.

"No, sweetheart. Will you let me come in?"

"We don't allow visitors."

"Please? I'm freezing out here. Just to warm up, and I'll be on my way." She considered.

"Okay, provided that you do indeed leave." He nodded. She grasped his cold, strong hand and pulled him up.

"We'll have to tell McGonagall though; they're being strict with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Okay," he said faintly, leaning on her as she helped him to the castle. His hand wandered to her bottom, and she coolly sidestepped, letting him fall on his face. 

McGonagall gave them the go-ahead, but only after they had proven he was indeed a magical person by killing him and him reviving due to his factness, and Jack joined the Gryffindors in the common room for downtime on Christmas break. Fred and George breezed past the little group, which included Harry and Ron.

"Little bro, best friend…fellow troublemaker," they added to Jack with a grin.

"We were thinking of having an epic Snow Battle. Want to join?"

"Love to," Jack said, and Harry nodded his assent. Ron shook his head.

"I just know I'm going to be Target Numero Uno."

"Oh well. Hey, this way the teams will divide up evenly," said Fred.

"I dunno, Freddy, d'you want to see if Oliver and Lee will play?" asked George.

"That would be just swell, Georgie," replied his twin. Lee and Oliver Wood joined, Lee happily, Wood saying that it would make great Quidditch practice. The twins got down to business.

"Wood, Jack, you're the oldest, so you're the team captains. Pick your players," said Fred.

"Pick your poison," George joked.

"I pick Fred," Wood said.

"Why then, you've left me George," laughed Jack.

"I'll take Lee."

"Welcome to the team, Harry," Jack responded. At that very moment, a big blue box materialized in the corridor. Out stepped a man who could only be the Doctor; but oh had he changed since they'd last seen him! His previously untidy brown hair now fell in a mop over one eye; his jaw line was square; he was wearing a bow tie, suspenders, and a brown tweed jacket, so far from his spiffy suit and overcoat.

"Doctor!" yelled Jack with a grin.

"Ha ha! Jack the fact!" The Doctor embraced him.

"Love the new look, by the way. The bow tie is so you."

"You like it? Good. Bow ties are cool." He straightened it.

"Doctor?" Harry queried.

"Harry Potter! Yes! Don't look so shocked; I do change from time to time. What are you all doing?"

"Setting up for a snowball fight," Fred and George chorused.

"Ah, hello, I don't believe we've met! You are?"

"He's Fred," stated Fred.

"He's George," said George.

"Just kidding, he's Fred," said George.

"And he's George," Fred went on to say.

"Haha, I love a good joke. I'm the Doctor! Pleasure to meet you!" He was fairly beaming.

"I'm Oliver Wood."

"I'm Lee Jordan, their Triplet in Trouble," said Lee.

"On the side of introductions, and to even out these alleged teams, would you care to meet the charming River Song?" A blond woman strode out of the TARDIS. "Mummy Amy just called. She wants you to come once you're done with-who is this?" she suddenly snapped.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack seductively. She abruptly whipped out a gun and shot him in the chest. He barely had time to register astonishment before he died.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I don't know why I did that, oh, please say I haven't killed him!" She knelt beside Jack's limp form. The Doctor sighed, and the TARDIS seemed to giggle, its lights flashed slightly at his death.

"He'll be fine, River; leave him." He sat up, gasping, and the TARDIS turned all it's lights off. She captured his flailing hand.

"Oh, that's why I don't like you; you're a fact."

"Who's the gorgeous killer?" Jack queried.

"She's a child of the TARDIS."

"And I know how your vehicle hates me," Jack commented.

"Are we snowball-fighting or what?" demanded Lee unhappily.

"Wait! Two more, two more!" called Morgan, darting up to them alongside Remus Lupin.

"Cool. Divvy up the latecomers, Captains, and let's roll,'' George ordered.

"I call the Doctor," Jack said.

"I'm on whatever team he isn't," River announced, glaring murderously at Jack.

"You're with us," chorused Lee and Fred.

"Can I have Morgan?" Jack queried.

"Then I'll take you, Professor," Wood told Lupin, who laughed.  
>Morgan and River Song stepped out to use the loo for a moment, and when they came back, River looked immensely satisfied.<p>

The teams traipsed down to the snowy grounds by the lake and proceeded to test the snow.

"This is fine," Morgan announced. "Perfect for packing." Harry and George threw themselves into building a low, strong fort. River and Lee worked on another about four meters from Harry's, and Fred took to trash-talking the opponent.

"Look at that lousy fort! Georgie mate, it's me who's destined for construction working."

Never at a loss for words, his twin replied, "Actually, Freddie, you're more suited to _de_struction. That's why you aren't building the fort."

"Why you little-" started Fred, scooping up a snowball. Lupin calmly grasped his wrist.

"Fred, channel your fury into making a stash, could you? Morgan is."  
>After the forts had been constructed, Morgan said, "Captains, shake hands."<p>

Jack and Wood strode out to the no-man's-land between the forts. Wood said,

"Good luck."

Jack replied, "You're going to need it."

They about-faced and marched back to their forts. Harry hefted the first snowball and launched it at Lee.

Thus began the longest snowball fight in Hogwarts's history.

Fred was still sculpting snowballs. He'd just completed a masterpiece. "Two parts fine packing snow, one part filthy slush, with a dash of debris, layer of mud, and speckling of ice, this is truly the weapon any winter warrior would wish for…" BAM! Morgan's own masterpiece hit him in the ear.

"Another casualty of the seduction of art," she remarked coolly to the Doctor.

"As learned Narcissus," he replied, hitting River's behind with a slush ball. She was too focused on hitting Jack to notice.  
>Harry was trying hard not to hit Remus, whom he counted as a mentor. Lupin, noticing this, also turned to another target: the Doctor.<p>

"Ow, Remus!"

"You weren't seeing any action!" laughed the professor.

"How gallant of you," remarked the Doctor sarcastically.

"Did you meet Owen at some point?" asked Jack, momentarily distracted, which allowed River and Morgan's scheme to reach fruition.

River hit him right in the crotch with a snowball as Morgan hit his head from behind. He fell on his face.

"Oooh! That hurt! Times! Pause!"

"While our captain gets his wind back, you can stock up on ammo," Morgan said.

Lupin drew Harry aside. "Thank you," he said simply.

"I don't want to hit you. I really like you," said the innocent youth.

"I-still-thank you, Harry," he repeated.

"Oi, gang, come on! The old man is finally up!" the Doctor called. Ignoring the slight on his age and failing to notice that two of his comrades had defected, Jack announced, "We're ready for anything!"

He, George, and the Doctor were knocked flat by a barrage of small white missiles. Wood asked haughtily, "Are you ready for unconditional surrender?"  
>"That above all else," groaned the stragglers. <p>

The Doctor was a welcome guest. Upon seeing him, Hermione got flustered, ran up to him, and stammered, "It's n-nice to s-see you, s-sir, I-"

"Hermione, chill," said Ron. Seeing the Doctor's coating of white, he asked, "Did you get recruited to the Epic Snow Battle?"

"We lost. Morgan and Harry deserted us."

"She hates Jack," Ron replied promptly.

"Harry didn't want to fight Remus," Morgan added. "So, Doctor, why have you come?"

"Oh, just checking in on you, see how you're holding up."

"You mean knowing what I do? That all of these people around me are the descendants of aliens? How do you think I'm holding up?" she whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She turned away, putting a hand to her head. "No, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that I got involved. I'm just stressed."

"Why?"

"I never knew my family. I was brought up in a little place just outside Birmingham, up in the middle of England, but it was an orphanage. So I looked into my real family, and I…McGonagall knew, she told me."

"What?"

"Well, McGonagall has always been…sort of my mentor. She knew I was looking into my family…"

"And?"  
>"She told me that I was taken by the Order of the Phoenix when I was very small. They spirited me away because they dreaded what I might become."<p>

"Who are you?"

"I am the child of Bellatrix Lestrange. But that isn't the worst bit. I'm illegitimate. I shouldn't exist."

"Who's your father then?"

"I'm the child of Bellatrix…by Voldemort."

**Author's note:** Please be nice when you review! I just came up with the Bellatrix/Voldemort's kid thing spur-of-the-moment! And I know my kind friend who posted the story said that it's Hermione/Doctor, but that isn't what I intended! Do not judge me by my terrible fanfictions!


	3. The Crazy Relative

This chapter will introduce just one more character, solely because I needed a temporary villain. I really like him as an enemy. He is not a Doctor Who character; he is Torchwood material.  
>Once more I state: the Harry Potter characters are not my property; neither are the Doctor Who or Torchwood characters that I've included.<p>

The Doctor, upon going to dinner, was confronted by none other than Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin asked bluntly, "Are you Muggle-born?"

"No."

"It's more despicable to lie about it." He turned to Crabbe and Goyle and yelled,

"Mudblood, Mudblood! The Doctor's a Mudblood!"

Hermione stormed up to him and punched him across the face. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Well, Mudbloods should marry other filthy cattle, I suppose," he sneered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I haven't used setting 4444B in a long time. Let's see if it still works…" Then he drew his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at Malfoy. It lit up with its harsh green light.

Malfoy tried to make a rude comment, but no sound came out. He yelled wordlessly and ran off, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

"Nicely handled," Harry commented. "Hermione might've knocked him silly, but you've saved other hapless children from mockery."

"Thank you," he said, sweeping a bow. Jack came over.

"McGonagall just asked to see me. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," the Doctor replied.

"You'll need it," Harry added.

"You are indeed magical?" McGonagall asked.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I can prove it," he said.

"Really?" River approached with a wicked grin, drew her gun, and shot him. He gasped and collapsed, but before McGonagall could react, he gasped again and sat up. River didn't move to help him, but he grabbed her hand. "Help me up, cutie."

"Not on your life," she replied. And left.

"_This _time we-that is to say, _I_-will take good care not to invite the renegades," George said venomously. He hadn't forgiven Morgan and Harry for deserting his team.

"Jack, Wood, you're still captains."

"River and I will play," the Doctor said.

"So will we," said Lee, indicating Lupin.

"I'll still have George, Remus, and the Doctor," Jack said.

"Fred, Lee, the fort. River, snowballs," Wood ordered.

George started to construct his own fort. The Doctor sculpted snowballs. Jack looked surprised.

"I didn't know dogs were allowed on campus."

"I know this one," Lupin said in the second before the bearlike black dog bowled him over…onto George's fort. "Down boy! Easy!" he said, even as George yelled, "Effing pooch!"

"That dog turns into a man," Jack said. "Filthy-looking character."

"Remus, can you take the underage lot inside?" Morgan ordered.

The professor sat up and chivvied a resigned Harry, a pair of mutinous Weasley twins, a sulky Lee, and a calm Wood into the castle.

"Why did you do that?" River asked.

"Sirius is a wanted man."

"Oooh, a bad boy," River laughed. "I love a bad boy." The dog morphed into a dark-haired man, who stood up, laughing.

"This bad boy might be more trouble than he's worth, actually. Speaking of bad boys, who's that in the camo suit?"

Morgan turned around, saying, "Oh cursed Dark Lord, can't we ever get some peace around here?"

"You'll lack for it if he stays," Jack promised, flattening himself to the ground behind Fred and Lee's fort.

River turned around, and with a shout of glee, ran to the young man striding purposefully up the hill. He shouted too, apparently surprised, and embraced her.

"River girl?" he asked sweetly, pulling away. "It's been ages! You don't look any different, though."

"Neither do you. In fact, you look a little perkier," she added.

"That wouldn't be hard," he stated matter-of-factly. "It's that I am nearing the completion of my purpose…err, what is this place?"

"A school of magic. Here, let me introduce you to my friends," she said, turning to walk.

"Bad idea. I only have so much restraint. Have you seen a man in a greatcoat?"  
>River glanced back in time to see Morgan shake her head. The Doctor looked completely bewildered.<p>

"Not lately," she responded, half-truthfully. "I know he said he would warm up and then go." That wasn't a lie either.

"No way did I trek all the way to the f-ing English countryside for nothing!" he exploded. River drew back.

"Oi!" Morgan exploded. "Will you introduce us or show him the door? And why are you-" she poked the young man in the chest- "searching high and low for Jack?"

"Unfinished business," he replied.

Sirius said, "Err, there's a man in a greatcoat behind this snow-whoops." Morgan glared at him.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius."

The young man ran over to the snow fort. River grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver. Morgan drew her wand.

"Gray, what are you doing?" River demanded. He squirmed beneath her.

"He betrayed me," the young man groaned, trying to throw River off. "I had to endure twenty years of nonstop torture because he didn't care enough to hold on to me!"

Sirius winced. "Twenty? I only did twelve, and people say_ I_'m bonkers!"  
>Gray threw Sirius an odd look which could have been pity. This gave River the opportunity to draw a gun.<p>

"I don't want to hurt you," she murmured. "Never have, never will. I just want answers. What are you going to do to Jack?"

"Exactly what I did last time: bury him alive," Gray replied with a maniacal grin.

"Need help?" River muttered in the split-second before Morgan dragged him to his feet.

"Doctor, can you take him in the TARDIS and put him away someplace where he won't hurt anyone?" she demanded.

"No don't!" Jack yelped. Morgan held her wand to Gray's throat, and he collapsed. She threw him to the ground and spat, "Get that thing out of my sight." Then she turned and stalked off.

"What's up with her?" Jack wondered.

"I couldn't tell," Sirius replied unhappily. "Baby niece! Wait up!"

She turned around with a vaguely Bellatrix-like glare on her face. "What?"

"What's up?"

"I can't stand that-that creature-he-he-I ought to have killed him on sight!"

"Morgie, go find Harry and Hermione; failing that, your boyfriend Neville. Or do me a favor and check in on Moony; he ought to have morphed by now."  
>"I'll go see the professor. Go tell that whole lot to leave and never come back," she ordered.<p>

"Okay, little one."

"Professor?" The werewolf raised his head from where he was napping in Lupin's office.

"Mrrrrrr?" he growled.

"I've had a bad day." His big amber eyes latched onto hers and he rolled onto his back, front paws folded on his chest, back legs sprawled out. His ears swiveled.

"Jack's little brother arrived, only he's completely bonkers, he wanted to kill Jack."

Lupin gazed at her out of the corner of his eyes, and his black canine lips curved in what was probably a grin.

"No, he wanted to bury him alive. Yes, I'd have let him if it was just the once, but he knew that Jack comes back."

"Mrrr," the werewolf growled again. Morgan petted him obligingly.

"He said that he'd been tortured for twenty years."

The werewolf just looked at her. She sighed.

"I know, Remus, but you're so gentle and he seems so coarse…" The door peeked open, and a repentant Gray appeared. Morgan grasped the handle of her wand; the werewolf got to his feet, growling warningly.

"'M sorry, Morgan. I've done unforgivable things…"

"Did someone put you up to this?" she demanded.

"N-yes, they did," he said quietly, unable to look at her.

"One of those was a lie. Which one?"

"No one put me up to it, but I didn't think you'd believe that. Anyway, I'm such an appalling criminal I didn't think you'd have questioned it," he admitted. The werewolf nudged against Morgan's leg, his big amber eyes searching hers.

"I'll try," she said. "Just for you, Remus."

Gray said, "Is that a werewolf?"

"Mhm, it is. Do you want to come to supper with me?"

"That would be lovely, but will they stare?"

"Well, you could stay up here with Remus. I can smuggle you both some food. I know, meat, Remus. Gray, I'll bring you something light…you look like a feather could knock you over."

"Oooh, you're a bit nice, aren't you?" Morgan cooed.

"What did you do, get drunk?" Gray said.

"No, not old enough," she giggled.

"You look about seventeen," he replied.

"No, I'm only thirteen, I'm afraid. I feel older, though," she responded pensively, sitting down beside the werewolf and letting him eat pieces of meat from her fingers. "I suppose because I was raised in an orphanage."

"Mhm, to that I can sympathize. Was it bad?"

"Not terrible, just dull."

"Oh. I ought to leave and get back to where I should be…the madhouse…" he mumbled guiltily.

"No, stay," she ordered, snuggling in to his chest.

"Feather, remember?" he whispered.

"I do," she replied.

"Really, I ought to go…"

"Then take this with you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, I'll keep this." The werewolf looked amused at their inept flirting.

"Why Remus, you old scoundrel!" Morgan laughed.

The Doctor and River departed for a holiday in 1860's Paris. Jack claimed that he needed to stop hiding and face facts, and Gray announced that he was going with Jack as penance. Morgan was happy at Hogwarts, thank you very much. As for Harry and his friends…well, you know the score.

Author's note: the behavior of the werewolf is modeled on the behavior of my dog. She really does make those noises and looks at me like that. Also, Gray as a character is mostly a mystery to me, but he's fun to write about.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


End file.
